Little Angel
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Matt espera ansioso el nacimiento de pequeño hijo con el rubio. Mpreg, MxM,Yaoi. los sucesos de este fic están liados a los de mi fic "Desde el cielo"


**-LITTLE ANGEL-**

**Aclaración: los sucesos de este fic están liados a los de mi fic "Desde el cielo".**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, lo único que si es mío es el pequeño Nick y este fic.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Mpreg.**

Matt caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de espera. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo esto que pasaría que si seguía podría cavar un túnel. Los nervios lo comían por dentro y no podía evitarlo. Estaba más que nervioso.

-Matt, lo que estás haciendo no va hacer que nazca más rápido- le dijo L que estaba sentado al lado de Light, este simplemente asentía.

-lo se L pero estoy muy nervioso- dijo Matt mientras vía al pelinegro.

-lo sabemos Matt- le dijo Beyond mientras comía un frasco de mermelada, Near a su lado estaba leyendo un libro.

Matt solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a una ventana. La luna llena brillaba con esplendor, como la noche que conoció a Mello. Lo recordaba bien, era el baile de bienvenida en su escuela y el como siempre se mantenía alejado de todos en el patio, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que no era el único en el patio. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba ahí también sentado en la fuente. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio se enamoró de él y el rubio correspondió a sus sentimientos haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo saltara de alegría.

La boda fue pequeña solo acompañados de los hermanos del pelirrojo, sus mejores amigos y el hombre al que consideraban un padre, Watari. De luna de miel habían ido a París, por petición del rubio. Se habían conseguido un departamento un buen lugar de la ciudad.

Y ahorra se encontraba ahí esperando junto a sus amigos a que terminara la cesárea del rubio y así poder ver al recién nacido.

Una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes esmeraldas muy parecidos a los del pelirrojo, se acercó hacia donde estaba Matt.

-Matt- llamo la chica al pelirrojo.

-¿si, Jane?- pregunto el chico a su hermana.

-ya puedes pasar, habitación 193- dijo Jane sonriendo al chico este simplemente asintió y se encamino hacia la habitación.

Cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación acerco su mano a la perilla y vio cómo su mano temblaba levemente. Estaba nervioso y mucho.

-Matt- volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí vio cómo su hermana se le acercaba- estarás bien vamos-.

-si- sonrió mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

Vio a su rubio acostado en la camilla mientras cargaba un pequeño bebé envueltos entre unas sábanas. El rubio se encontraba tan concentrado en el pequeño que no noto cuando Matt entro por lo que cuando se cerró la puerta se asustó un poco pero sonrió al ver a Matt.

-Matt- dijo Mello mientras veía como el pelirrojo se acercaba a él.

-hola Mell- dijo el oji-verde mientras se acercaba al oji-azul. Cuando ya estuvo a su lado se agacho un poco y junto sus labios con los del blondo. Este correspondió sin razonarlo. Cuando termino el beso una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Matt.

-¿y bien? ¿Quién gano?- pregunto Matt.

Ambos habían apostado sobre el sexo del bebé. Mientras que Mello aseguraba que sería una niña mientras que Matt pensaba que sería un niño. El que perdiera cambiaría los pañales del bebé por un mes.

Mello dio un largo suspiro y luego miro a Matt.-parece que ganaste- dijo mientras le pasaba el bebé a Matt, este lo recibió con mucho cuidado. Al verlo no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos.

El pequeño era un hermoso varón. Tenía la piel pálida era delicada y suave. Sus cortos cabellos eran de bello color rojizo como Matt. Tenía sus mejillas con un ligero rubor. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-¿y cómo lo llamaremos?- pregunto Matt mientras cargaba al bebe.

-pues estaba pensando en llamarlo Nickolas, claro si te gusta- contesto el rubio mientras extendía sus brazos hacia su bebé para poder cargarlo. Matt se lo entregó sonriente.

-Nickolas Jeevas, me encanta- dijo Matt mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio para así mirar juntos al bebé.

Nickolas se empezó a remover en los brazos de Mello mientras abría sus ojos. Eran de un hermoso color azul zafiro pero estos a diferencia de los del rubio eran un poco más oscuros.

Amos padres sonrieron a recién nacido pues ese era su retoño, el fruto de su amor, su pequeño ángel…

.

.

.

**Eso sería todo, mis amigos.**

**1*: el nombre completo de Nick es:**

**Nickolas James Jeevas Keehl.**

**Este personaje es de mi completa, por cierto será utilizado en mucho de mis fics.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Matta-nee.**

.


End file.
